


Training Accident

by HolyKingWasteLand



Series: Donnie's Anxiety Troubles [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Accidents, Donatello (TMNT) Needs a Hug, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Michelangelo (TMNT), Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Protective Donatello (TMNT), Sparring, Training, Training accident, We Die Like Men, sparring accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyKingWasteLand/pseuds/HolyKingWasteLand
Summary: **Sequel to "Donnie's Mistake" but can be read alone.Donatello and Michelangelo are ordered to spar together, but still mentally recovering from last time, Donnie panics and accidentally hurts Mikey again.





	Training Accident

After the events that occurred two weeks ago, things have considerably calmed down. Donnie has gotten his anxiety under control, and although he continues to be extra careful around Mikey, nothing really changes.

They still train together, but Donatello hates being paired with Michelangelo.

It usually goes a little something like this:

"Leonardo, you will spar with Raphael. And Donatello will spar with Michelangelo." Master Splinter says, and Donnie gets an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

Leo and Raph go first, and the former gets Raph down in only a few minutes. It's entirely unimpressive, and Donnie can't even focus on their fight because he's too busy worrying about fighting Mikey.

As soon as the fight has begun, it's seems to end. Then, it's Donnie and Mikey's turn.

They get into position and then spring into action on Sensei's command.

Mikey starts swinging his nun-chucks towards Donnie, but the latter decides to just stay on defence.

"Come on Don, hit me!" Mikey calls teasingly, throwing out his nun-chucks to try and hit him. Donnie dodges, keeping his staff away to make sure Mikey's nun-chucks don't wrap around it. "Don't go easy on me bro, I'm ready whenever."

Donnie blocks another outward attack, brain working over-time to make sure he stays on his feet, but also doesn't hurt Mikey too badly (or at all). He blocks Mikey's arm with his staff, and then the latter's foot comes up to his other side. Donnie swings his staff to the left to block it, and then bangs it against his other leg, sending Mikey tumbling backwards.

The younger rolls backwards and gets back to his feet, grinning. "That's it! You got it!" He cheers, only sounding slightly condescending to Donnie's ears. Donnie pushes forward and bangs his staff at Mikey, who dodges easily and frowns. "You're holding back, Donnie." He tuts disapprovingly before coming at Donnie full speed.

The next part plays almost in slow-motion. Donnie drops his staff, plants his hands firmly against Mikey's shell, and uses the boy's acceleration to pick him up and throw him towards the wall.

It was usually used as a technique in battle that Donnie and Mikey would work together to perform perfectly, but it could be used like this.

Mikey adjusts perfectly to his new angle, and as soon as his legs hit the wall, he's jumping off of them towards Donnie. Donnie picks up his staff and uses it to launch the younger to the other side of the room, but Mikey just does a back-flip and lands on the ground. He's grinning, looking like he's having a blast, but Donnie is trembling.

It's barely noticeable while they're fighting, but when they stand still, the others can see how Donnie's knees shake slightly, and his eyes are wider than usual. Mikey runs at him again, and Donnie jumps to the side, barely dodging.

He doesn't manage to pull the staff out of the way in time.

Mikey ducks and the a jagged bit of wood manages to cut into his forehead. He winces and jumps away, pausing to hold his now bleeding head, but quickly shrugs it off and gets ready to attack again when he sees Donnie.

The older turtle has dropped his staff, and is backing away from Mikey very quickly, looking horrified. And Mikey is confused, because why in the world was Donnie freaking out? Until he felt the blood drip down his forehead, and then it started to make sense.

"Wait Donnie-" He starts, but he's already run out of the room in a panic. The others watch, confused by the turn of events, and go to follow him when Donnie bursts back into the room carrying a First-Aid kit.

He pulls Mikey down onto the ground, and begins cleaning the cut, hands never shaking despite his panic. Mikey winces at the disinfectant and Donnie mumbles, "sorry sorry sorry" as he cleans it.

He gets a big stretch of fabric, and begins wrapping him up. Once he's fixed up, he hesitates, his hands hovering over Mikey's new injury, and then his older one. He pulls away and settles back, his legs tucked under him. "Sorry." He mumbles again before standing.

"S'alright, doesn't even hurt." Mikey waves off the concern and gets up with him. Donnie gives an uneasy half-smile and steps away to collect his staff. Leo, Raph, and Splinter watch carefully at the sidelines, and once Donnie's back is turned, Mikey swipes his legs out from underneath him. Donnie hits the ground with a thud and an 'oof'.

Mikey cheers. "Yay, I did it! Sorry Donnie, one of us had to go down." He grins and holds out his hand for Donnie to grab, which he does. Leo and Raph laugh at Mikey's easy win, and they all exit the Dojo alongside Splinter, who is smiling gently at his sons.

Mikey gently punches Donnie's arm, and then pulls him towards the kitchen with a cry of, "Pizza time!"

**Author's Note:**

> okay sorry this is short and terrible, but im tired and its time to sleeeeep


End file.
